


A Public Show

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trepan and Overlord display their affections for each other. </p>
<p>Publicly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Public Show

When would he notice?

Trepan shifted form pede to pede nervously, shuddering as cold air blew over his exposed valve. He had been like this for over an hour. Walking about outside, among other mechs with his valve bared.

Overlord had not noticed yet. Too distracted by his list of supplies he had to get.

Trepan had never been like this. He had been all about his work, with the occasional fling with lobe, or someone. But with Overlord... There was not as much to do. And repetitive things bored him easily. Things had to switch up, or else Overlord would forcefully make things more interesting.

Plus they could get away with nearly everything. Overlord was one of the most feared generals in Megatron’s army. No one would do anything to stop them, unless they were idiots.

And so, Trepan found himself far more lewd and wanton then he ever had been in his life. There seemed to be no limits. 

And Overlord was an incredible lover. Maybe this was Overlord’s own brand of manipulation. Make Trepan love sick... or lust sick if that was a thing.

If that had been his intent, it worked. as this behavior was proof enough. From just the caress of the wind and the thought of someone catching him doing this, Trepan was aroused. Valve lips swollen and lubricants now starting to flow down his thighs.

“Hold this pet.”

Trepan jumped and looked up at Overlord, who was holding out a bag of something. Probably additives to flavor energon. Overlord’s optics looked down and Trepan’s spark pulsed. Finally. Finally he noticed. Trepan could tell, from how his brow raised ever so slightly, and how he smirked.

But then Overlord just turned around and continued on.

Overlord was always one to make trepan beg. And that was his plan. It was cute to see Trepan, usually so composed and stubborn to beg. So he would be leaving the smaller bot needy until he begged in some way or another.

They continued on with their shopping, Overlord soon forgetting about Trepan’s exposed state. He picked up a few more things, mostly small things that often needed replacing in his ‘lair’. Glasses to drink energon out of, that sort of thing. he had a habbit of smashing them in lapses in composer.

He turned around and held the next package out to Trepan. Trepan was glaring at him, which only earned a soft chuckle. He really was cute when mad.

His humor ended though, when Trepan dropped the package he already had. He found, grateful it was not something that could break, but still... Annoying.

“Pick that up pet.” overlord pointed down, his expression clearly unamused. Trepan however turned his nose up and folded his arms over his chest.

The Phase Sixer curled his lip. Trepan was on his way to a bit of discipline. Nothing violent. Just a revoking his privileges to walk around out side. Let alone leave his room. The mech crouched down, scooping the bag up.

Trepan moved then, lifting a slim leg up, and tossing it over Overlord’s wide collar. Overlord looked up, and finally remembered Trepan’s exposed state, as he found himself face-to-face at an admittedly succulent valve.

He licked his lips and paid little mind to the other bots that were now watching them. He glanced up at Trepan, smirking smugly. “Do you need something?”

Trepan frowned at him, hands clutched to his chassis. He opened his mouth after a moment. “Frag me. Please.”

How Overlord wished he could do so. But that attracted far to much attention. But... But he could have a taste he supposed. Help curb Trepan’s need for him a little until they went home.

“I won’t make you beg anymore, pet. I’ll help you.” He leaned in, glossa lapping Trepan’s valve from aft to clit, lubricants slick and sweet. He reached up and held Trepan’s hips in his hands, no doubt his darling pet would get weak in the knees.

He slid his glossa deep into Trepan's valve, curling it and firmly pressing to a node. His glossa wriggled, then slid out, repeating slowly, over and over. Trepan was shaking in his hands in moments, panting hard.

Overlord chuckled, large lips enveloping the whole valve, sucking hard. His glossa moved to curl around the smaller’s plump node, the mod inside flicking on. Soft pusses of electricity tickled Trepan’s node, and the little mech cried out, hands moving to grab Overlord’s smoke stacks.

Trepan shuddered, pressing his hips harder against Overlords lips and grinding against him. He let out a shaky, high pitched sound as he came, a spurt of lubricants filling Overlord’s mouth, which he drank readily. It was a fast overload, but it would be enough to keep Trepan content until they were home.

He pulled away slowly, slowly wiping his face off. “Thats enough for now, pet. I will give you what you want when we get back.” he kissed trepan’s belly once before standing, handing the bag back to him. The street was oddly empty now, save for a few bots hanging back and watching them closely. “You think they liked the show?”

Trepan’s face went red, and he seemed to look ashamed. How cute. Overlord scooped the small bot into and arm, grinning at him lecherously.

Maybe home could wait. An alley was just as good for a quick romp.


End file.
